The Voice of Passion
by Dandylion16
Summary: The Opera Ghost always gets what he wants with a weapon as powerful as his voice.


**Sooo I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter to the Music's angel, but I wrote this in the car on the way back from a trip, and I couldn't get to my other documents to pick up where I left off at in the Music's angel. I hope you like it, it's a little well…ummmm different for me so if you're going to criticize please be nice about it :) I hope you enjoy!**

_**The Voice of Passion**_

Run. That's all I could think to do. I knew this upset him even more though, for when I had glanced back at him from the threshold of his hell infested house I saw his repugnant features twist into a grotesque face that spoke nothing except pure loathing and filled my trembling body with fear. He was no longer recognizable as my angel.

As fast as my hands could work, I untied the rope which held the gondola in place by the shore next to Erik's lair. My hands shook with adrenaline pulsing rapidly through my veins and I could hear my heart beating in my ears, the constant alarm reminding me to escape this madman as quickly as I could.

When the rope finally let go of its grasp to the boat, I made my way into it and put all my energy into paddling myself to the other side of the dark lake.

Once I hit the other side I immediately dropped the long paddle and went to climb out of the boat. In my frantic rush, I felt a tug at the bottom of my dress and I let out a small cry as I plummeted to the shallow water below me.

I had tripped on my dress on the way out of the boat. I felt a screaming pain come from my elbow on which I had landed on and I briefly spotted a few drops of blood run down my skin before I looked down to see that the expensive dress Erik had given me was now ruined and soaked in water. I didn't care. I would have burned it anyways in an attempt to forget him. I would never come back to this hellish pit ever again. No matter how much I longed to hear his sweet music, I would never come back to _him_.

I scurried up from the ground and took off like a frightened mouse running from its predator. I could _feel_ Erik's presence behind me. He was silent like the feline he sometimes resembled and that only scared me worse. The fear of not knowing when he was going to pounce was strong and it consumed me, causimg my pace to somehow quicken, despite my dresses attempts, which was now heavy with water, to slow me down.

My throat was becoming dry and sore from the many breaths that now entered and exited my lungs. I felt myself becoming weak and I was afraid of falling again and causing Erik to catch me.

I pushed open the glass to the mirror in my dressing room and continued to run as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran out into the dark empty hallways of the opera Garnier and made my way to the front doors in the lobby. My _freedom_ at last! I pushed the doors with all the strength that I had left in me but they wouldn't budge.

I should have known they'd be locked. The opera was closed for a short Christmas break and all the cast members that stayed in dorms here had left to be with family.

I on the other hand had no one to visit. I had refused madam Giry's invitation to stay with her and Meg because I hardly knew them and didn't want to be a burden and impose on their Christmas. Instead I decided to stay with Erik. He proposed the idea with the intentions to work on my lessons so my voice would be ripe when it was time to start back up again in the opera.

But oh how I wished I went with Meg! I felt tears slip down my face as I continually pushed on the doors with false hope hovering over me that they would eventually open.

"Christine? You know my dear, it really is humorous that you think you can run from me. Really my child, if I wanted to it would require hardly any effort on my part to capture you." Erik's voice echoed through the walls of the opera house and his mocking tones caused me to quit pushing on the door.

It was useless, I needed to get away from him and remaining here pushing on an un-budging door would not help me.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself so I could think rationally. Hide! I needed to think of a place to hide.

I took off in the direction of an old dressing room that's never used anymore and closed myself up in its safety. I made sure to lock the door before I barricaded myself up in a small closet on the other side of the room.

I was cramped between old costumes and props. It appeared they now used this closet for storage.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I knew that even though there where two doors between me and the hallways of the opera house outside, Erik would be able to hear the sound of just my heart beating, and it was then that I cursed his unique gift for hearing.

Another thought however occurred to me. One that caused my heart to stop and the blood rush from my face.

Erik's passageways. I knew he had them and that is how he watched over me throughout rehearsals, but would he use them to get to me now? Does the mirror in this room happen to be an entrance to the upper world from his catacombs like the one in my dressing room?

Oh God! I sank down onto my knees and buried my face in my hands. Lord _please_ don't let him find me!

The back of my throat became choked with tears once more. I willed them to go away but a few still managed to escape my eyes and trail down my cheeks.

Tears! Always tears! The one constant thing to be produced in Erik's company. The amount of salty droplets to fall from my eyes since I had discovered the truth about Erik's mortality months ago would be countless. _This _is why I would never come back. I knew it wasn't just me that was constantly hurting, but Erik too. And with Anger like his constantly there waiting to be brought out by almost _anything_ I knew it was not safe for me to even be in his presence.

I was sure up until now that he would never hurt me, never lay a finger on me, just simply yell and throw things. But this time...he had looked so enraged. His anger reached a depth beyond his usual frightening standard. I swallowed hard at remembering what I had done to provoke such ire.

"A game of hide and seek, my love? Are we really resorting to such childish games _now_ of all times?"

I shuddered at the sound if his voice that seemed to come from a few hallways down. His insulting tone had caused goose bumps to prick up along my skin in terror. His voice was like a weapon. One much more powerful than his Punjab lasso. It was one that would make you, at times, _wish_ for death. A feeling so sharp and unavoidable. One that was way worse than death itself. But at the same time, his voice held a hint of Beauty in it. It was that part of it that would prevent you from acting upon your wishes for death. It would hold you in its vice like grip in limbo, never granting you permission to leave.

I clamped my hands over my ears. I would not listen! I would never return to him and never take commands from that voice again!

"Christine!" He shouted and it penetrated through the wall I had put up to protect my ears. His voice was no longer mocking but filled with blatant rage. "Christine! You damnable viper! Do you have any idea what torture you have constantly bestowed on me?! Your innocence begs me to take you and I can't escape its powerful calling! Oh, but my dear, you could care less, really. You never appreciate the fact that I use all the strength I have in me not to even touch you! Not once have I laid a finger on you! And how do you repay me?!" I bit my quivering lip as he spoke. I would not listen! "Ah and I'm sure things are very different between you and your fop, Raoul. Yes, he can get away with anything! He gets to flounce around with you on his arm like some trophy showing no respect to you at all and you still favor him over me, the man who gave you music and spent hours sculpting your voice to perfection!?" He then began to laugh mockingly in a sinister way. "Monster seems to be a better term for me than man doesn't it, my dear? And you...what could be a more suitable term for you? _Dear_ doesn't hardly seem to work. Hhmmm how about the opera's common whore? Shall we try that one?" I felt more tears poor down my cheeks at his words. Whore?! Is that really what he thought me to be?! Anger began to rise to the surface just below my skin. Yes he was a monster! "I think it suits you quite nicely. One moment you practically lay at the Vicomte's feet smothering him in kisses, and the next you constantly tempt me with your beauty and childish innocents!" The sound of his voice was getting closer and I stiffened as I heard the door knob to the dressing room jiggle.

"It appears I have found you, have I not? Why else would this door be locked?" I heard a click and then the sound of a door opening on squeaky hinges. Oh God! _Please_, _please_ don't find me!

I could see his shadow trailing the dressing room floor from the crack under the closet door. I could also hear his slow prowling footsteps. I knew of course he was _wanting_ me to be aware of his presence. He was more than capable of being deadly silent.

My heart began to pound so quickly, every pulse it gave my body was one created out of fear as I watched his shadow languidly make its way towards the closet door.

I shut my eyes in terror once I heard his steps come to a halt in front of the door.

"You know Christine, I think it's about time for you to show this monster the true seductress you are." What did he mean? I kept quiet though, willing him to go away and leave me in safety.

I heard the turning of the doors Handel and then the old creaky door open. I felt one of his giant thick hands grab up both of my wrists and he jerked me out of the closet fiercely. I opened my eyes and saw his maskless face covered in hatred and fury. Why did I have to give in to my curiosity and unmask him in the first place?! Why was I so foolish?!

"If I recall correctly, you are the one who wanted to see, you are the one who stole my mask, so please, be my guest and look at the face you uncovered!" He pulled me up to him so that my body was pushed flush against his and my face was only a few inches from his.

"Look damn you!" I didn't want to see. Instead I let my eyes trail off to the floor. It wasn't his grotesqueness that kept me from looking, it was his anger. The anger turned his mismatched eyes into a burning inferno and it stung just to look.

He then took his free hand and clamped it to my face under my chin and held my head Locked in place. He pushed his face even closer to mine to the point I could feel his hot breath brush my skin and an icy chill radiating off his disfigured face.

"Christine! You are to do what I tell you to do, now look at my face!" I didn't dare disobey. Not with the unspoken threats visible in the harsh tones of his voice.

"Erik please..." I started.

"Erik please!" He mocked. "Please what, Christine?! Please let you go? Please stop?" I was speechless. What was there to say?

I tried to twist myself free instead. I tried to pull my hands free from his grasp and I used my elbows to push against his solid torso in a pitiful attempt to escape.

His grip was relentless and he even began to laugh at my failed actions.

"Try as you wish but I truly doubt you'll get free from _my_ hold."

I hated him. I hated his voice, and I hated his face! Why couldn't he just let me go and forget all of what happened between us?!

Using the hand that was encircled around my wrists, he pulled me over to an old vanity with a slightly cracked mirror and chipped paint.

With his free hand he pushed all of the boxes and jewelry on the vanity off onto the floor in one violent motion, then he roughly pushed my torso down onto the vanity's surface.

"I believe I have dubbed you a common whore, have I not? I believe it's time now, that we get rid of the common part of it and replace it with Erik's. Don't you agree?" I frantically shook my head no over and over again.

"No Erik, don't. Just let me go and forget about everything!"

"Forget?! You expect me to just forget about how the woman in my life I adore the most continuously flirts with the Vicomte and teases me with what I am not good enough to have? You expect me to just simply forget how you shamelessly tore off my mask and with it my dignity? I believe some things are just not that way, some things will be burned in a person's mind forever!"

"I'm sorry Erik, just plea-"

"It's too late for apologies now, my dear!" He I interrupted. "Now is the time I get to finally indulge myself and quit worrying about _you_! Now is the time I get to rightfully claim you before Raoul gets the chance to; now is the time I take you for myself and steal _your_ dignity! You will be_ mine_ forever this way no matter what happens!" His grasp on my wrists became even tighter and he pulled them up above my head. After that, he leaned down over my back, crushing me with his weight and put his lips next to my ear. "This won't take too long my dear. As long as you are a good whore, it should be over in no time." He whispered in smooth tones. His warm breath rolled off of every word and tickled my cheek.

"You were right when you called yourself a monster. No real _man_ would ever resort to ra-"

"Silence!" He yelled and then flung me off the vanity to the floor. I watched as he paced uncomfortably in front of me and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Christine! I'm sorry I'm not worthy of your presence! I'm sorry that I am a damned monster! And I'm sorry I even dared to touch you!" His voice was loud, but still sincere. A single tear escaped his perfect blue eye and ran down the skin of his smooth flawless cheek. He stared down at me now and the eyes that had once fueled an inferno now held a bottomless pit filled to the brim with sorrow that I sensed had to do with more than just what had happened today.

I noticed now that he was staring at my wrists and his face twisted into an expression I could no longer read. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't right of me to…" His words trailed off and it was silent for a moment until he spoke up again. "I have a key to the front door in the lobby. You may leave the opera house and we can forget this ever happened, as you requested." He laid the golden key down on the vanity and walked over to an old dusty sofa and sat down. He took a deep breath then leaned his head down on his hand with his elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa.

I didn't get up. I just remained on the floor for a moment in shock at the turn of events. How quickly he could shift emotions! I stared at him for a few minutes contemplating my next move. No, I didn't want to leave. I knew I was probably going insane but I had gone too far now. I was addicted. So many months hearing that voice…how could I live without it? I knew if I left now, I would eventually find myself coming back in search of that voice, my masters voice that I could never disobey.

I slowly began to rise form the ground, and I languidly made my way to Erik. Why was I doing this? My heart began to pick up its pace as I laid the palm of my hand across Erik's shoulder. When he looked up at me in response to my touch, I gave a sad smile that spoke tones of forgiveness.

"Erik…I'm sorry...and…" That's all there was. I didn't say anything more. I couldn't find words to express all of the strange emotions I was feeling inside me, begging to be released. As if it was an instinct, I dared to slowly get closer to him. Carefully, and very _slowly_ I picked up my dress enough so that I could sit in his lap, I straddled him with one knee on either side of his legs. With shaking hands, I reached up and cupped both his cheeks. For a second I felt the stark difference in textures of both of his cheeks. My left hand was feeling a very _soft_ surface but with many ridges and bumps. It was now beautiful, it no longer looked grotesque with his expression one full of…love? The other cheek was a little less delicate feeling but was exceptionally _smooth. _

Then without hesitation, I leaned in and took his lips with mine. The action surprised even me and I quickly became lost in the taste of cinnamon and red wine. This was much…different than kissing Raoul. _Much_ different. Much more…_intoxicating_.

Soon I found myself becoming curious. I knew I shouldn't…but I had too…Slowly I slipped my tongue into the rest of his mouth uninvited and celebrated a small victory in my head when he opened his mouth even more for me. Oh God, his lips were dangerously more hypnotizing than his voice and I knew now I would deny him nothing.

I found myself opening my own mouth more for him to explore and when his tongue entered I felt my hands tremble even more, if possible, as they wondered the rest of his torso.

I shuddered as I felt both his hands clamp tightly around my waist and pull me closer to him. As he inched me closer to his torso I noticed a hard bump coming from his lap…_is that the wanting the ballerinas where talking about during rehearsals?_

"Christine," Erik spoke softly as he gently pulled away from the kiss. I felt my cheeks become hot with embarrassment for what I had just instigated and looked down in an attempt to avoid eye contact, but I felt the embarrassment deepen when what I saw when I looked down was me on top of his lap.

He raised up his hand and I was expecting him to push me off, but instead he placed a finger on my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "Christine. I must have you. Please, let me take you." His voice was strict but it left room open for me to say no. It was much different now than it had been when he pushed me up against the vanity.

This time, I shook my head yes. But instead of quickly like before, it was slow; I wished though, that I had shown more confidence in my response. I knew he could read me well and I didn't want him to decide not to go any farther due to my nervousness I knew he sensed.

"Don't be scared, my child." He said as he stood up, never letting go of me, but instead holding me in the same position with my legs wrapped around his waist. He laid me down on the sofa on my back and I watched as he quickly peeled off his jacket then started unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were graceful and swift as each button became unclamped and his breathing was becoming heavier and deeper.

His shirt began to reveal solid muscle and…scars. His chest was covered in scars! I quickly raised from the position he laid me in and stood in front of him. I pressed my palms flat on his chest and ventured under the thin cloth of his shirt. I could feel all the bumps and ridges under my hands.

"Erik…I'm so sorry…" what could have happened to cause his torso to become blanketed in such marks?!

When He finally pushed the shirt off his arms and onto the floor, my gaze went to his arms. Scars. Countless amounts. Another small tear ran down my cheek at the sight. Tears! They were unescapable!

I looked up into his eyes and his wanting was now accompanied with a new emotion…what was it exactly? Before I could contemplate it any longer, he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to where my back was facing him. I felt him working on the claps of my gown and I could feel him growing frustrated as he struggled.

I went to reach my hands back to help him, but before I could, I heard the ripping of fabric. Patience was something he chose to lack at times.

My dress fell to the floor revealing my corset.

"Damn." I heard him mutter under his breath to himself. He took a deep breath then began to speak. "Too much fabric. You women simply wear too much fabric." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or more to himself.

After a few moments the corset fell to the floor with my dress and I was left in my pantaloons and Chemise.

He placed his hands back on my shoulders and turned me back around to face him in one strict movement.

"Finish." His voice was husky but stern and commanding. I knew that now was not the time to change my mind. It was clear in the way that he spoke that if I disobeyed him he would take what he wanted anyways.

My hands would never cease their shaking as I slowly slipped my chemise over my head. My embarrassment was growing once again as I stood in front of him with my breasts exposed. I looked up at him to see his reaction…would he decide not to after all now?

I could see that his eyes were wondering all over my bare flesh and when he saw that I was no longer budging, he made an impatient motion with his hand for me to keep going.

I slipped off my pantaloons then stood there for a second as I watched lust become heavy in his eyes.

It was not long before he swiftly pushed off his trousers ad exposed his full body.

My pulse was now the fastest it had ever been. I was…concerned about his size. Would it really hurt like the ballerinas had said it would?

He came up to me and fervently took my breasts in his hands. He held the weight of them and his touch caused a slight moan to escape my lips. He bent his head down so that his lips were next to my ear then began to whisper causing me to close my eyes.

"Say you are _mine_ Christine." I shuddered as his words went down my spine and caused me to tingle and long for him.

I searched but I couldn't find any words, his touch took away my memory of how to speak and I remained silent.

"Christine!" His voice became more commanding as he pinched the peaks of my nipples in between his fingers. "Tell me your mine!" I knew it would not be wise to refuse him any longer and used all the strength I had left in me to come up with words.

"I'm yours Erik. Only yours." He let out a low moan from deep inside his chest as I spoke.

"When we are done here Christine, once everyone returns to the opera house after Christmas, I want you to tell Raoul what you just told me. That your _mine_. I want you to tell him that you are the Phantoms little whore. Have I made myself clear?" The voice I would not refuse had given me yet another command I would not refuse…couldn't refuse.

"Yes Erik."

"What are you to tell him again? I do believe I have already forgotten."

"That I'm yours."

"And what else, my dear?"

"That I am the Phantom's whore." At that, he swept me up into his arms and laid me back down on the couch.

"Yes Christine. That is correct."

He placed himself on top of me and pressed a quick heated kiss on my lips before he trailed down my neck and to my chest. He found my nipple with his mouth and gently bit down on its tip with his teeth. He let out another deep moan and then he took his lips away and looked me in the eyes.

He gently placed the tip of his member against my womanhood, then plunged deeply in. I lifted my hands up to his shoulders and grasped them tightly waiting for the pain to leave.

"I'm sorry, my angel. Forgive me." He looked at me with an apologetic expression then began to slowly take up a rhythmic pace, thrusting in and out of me. Soft whimpers involuntarily escaped my lips and I hardly recognized them as mine.

One of his hands made its way to my breast while the other traced down my stomach and to where we were connected. His thumb found a spot that caused me to writher in pleaser and it caused my grasp on his shoulders to loosen. I found my hands becoming entangled in his hair, grabbing fistfuls.

"Your so wet, Christine." His tones were husky and they quickly became lost in the back of my mind as I felt myself leave this world. I was soaring on a cloud with only Erik there next to me. My whole body was engulfed in pleasure so great I let out a long moan and felt my muscles clench around Erik's manhood.

Within seconds I felt Erik's thrusts become harder and more aggressive. I looked at his face and it was beautifully twisted into in to an expression filled with a pleasure of his own. I did my best to memorize his every feature like this, it was so bewitching and alluring that I never wanted to forget it.

Several minutes passed until he slowly pulled out of me and shifted to where I was now on top of him with my head on his chest. I could hear his rapid heartbeat and his shallow breaths. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Christine…I love you." He said slowly. I could tell he meant it. A small smile crept across my face at his words. I held onto every word he spoke with a tight grip and I would never let go, even in his rage that I knew would come in the future, I would always remember those words.

"I love you too Erik." I closed my eyes as I said that and I could feel myself drifting off while in the comfort and safety of my angel's arms. I loved _him _and I knew I always would.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Was my grammar decent? Was it too cheesy? Just let me know in a review! Thanks! :D**

**And by the way….I know that I'm grounded from writing until my project is finished, but I just couldn't help myself ;)**


End file.
